warp_to_the_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
Breen Confederacy
='Breen Confederacy'= 'History' In 2375, under the leadership of Thot Gor, the Breen Confederacy allowed itself to be annexed by the Dominion, joining the Dominion War during that conflict's closing months. Forces from the Breen Confederacy launched an attack upon Earth, the capital planet of the United Federation Of Planets, destroying much of Starfleet Headquarters, San Francisco, and other cities on the surface, killing thousands. While Breen forces initially led to several Dominion victories due to their energy-dampening weapon, the weapon was later countered, and the Breen later surrendered along with the rest of the Dominion in orbit of Cardassia Prime. The subsequent peace treaty re-established the Breen Confederacy and the Cardassian Union as independent states. The Breen Confederacy remained an object of concern for many in the Federation following the war. In 2381, the Breen attended a compulsory summit called by the Federation President in an effort to gain allies against the Borg Collective. The Confederacy would soon after join the Typhon Pact against the members of the Khitomer Accords. 'Politics' As was the case with most things surrounding the Breen, the nature and operation of their government was a mystery. Noted diplomatic observers had stated that they always dealt with an ever changing cast of lower ranking functionaries. These individuals were also quite reluctant in revealing their identities. The only determining factor in observations of Breen society was that their military officials made the high level decisions and there did not appear to be any civilian government. Relations between the Federation and the Breen were described as tenuous at best by the year 2360. The territory of the Breen Confederacy resided near that of the Sheliak Corporate. This was a source of conflict between the two empires. They also had some form of conflict with the Romulans with the Breen Confederacy managing to either emulate or steal cloaking technology from the Romulan Star Empire. Despite this hostility between the two, the Romulans never managed to decisively reach the Breen homeworld. Intelligence reports on Breen society and biology were consistently inconsistent and contradictory. It was only recently that a team of undercover operatives, after they made it inside Breen space, revealed the Breen are in fact several different species working together. The suits employed by the Breen Confederacy were designed to provide every member of the Confederacy an equal chance to have success so that they were not biased against because of their species. Some of the more notable species include the human-like Silwaan; the Fenrisal, whose snouts required the distinctive shape of the Breen helmet; the bloodless Amoniri, who require refrigeration in their suits to prevent evaporation; and the Paclu, whose four-lobed brains defy telepathy. It is important to note that there was an active dissident movement among the Breen colonies as of 2382, with many members wanting to seek political asylum within the United Federation of Planets. 'Territory' The territory of the Breen Confederacy resided near the Sheliak Corporate. The region of space out past Albireo was beyond the far border of Breen space, however, they had been establishing protectorates there for decades. This was part of a level of expansion spinward after their attempts at expanding anti-spinward were blocked by the Federation. This was a source of conflict between the two empires. <<<< BACK